Ayan Crownyse
Ayan Crownyse is a Second year student in Metatron academy, and the unofficial leader of Hel's Aria, She takes the role of a Guitarist and collaborates with Euphemia over vocals. She's a level headed, justice seeker girl. She is wearing a unique ring. marking her seal from revealing her true form. the Fox spirit appearance. Appearance Ayan is a young girl of average height. she has a fairly athletic build with slightly large breasts. Ayan has straight, long, silver-white hair that reaches her mid-low back, with asymmetrical bangs, one that reaches her ear in the left side, and another that reaches her chin. and a fringe that reaches slightly above her eyebrows neatly swayed to the left with a rebellious strand and no hair accessories. she has large, rounded and emotional sky blue eyes. her casual outfit consists of a long jeans that reaches her ankles, two colors t-shirt with a V-Neck that reaches above her cleavage colored Gray and black with a purple collar, with a writing "Don't say can't without even trying!" Ayan constantly wears a golden ring on her right ring finger. she is never seen without it. Her school uniform consists of the school's 2nd year outfit with over-knee stockings. Personality Kindhearted and Chivalrous. it's kinda hard to believe that Ayan is a fox spirit... Ayan would do her best to help whenever she can but there are her own limits... she can be snarky and shoot jokes sometimes but her intentions are always good... she's a person of action and she tends to believe with her eyes rather than hear about it. a natural leader. she's capable of understanding what's going on when there's a crisis. and leads everyone to the solution. Ayan quite often tends to admit that she hates prideful people. and such behaviors disgusts her to the level she would fight with them. She prefers honesty, and if a team worked together. she'd say so instead of taking the credits to herself. She tends to understand things rather quickly. and is rather easy to forgive. and unless the other person is prideful. it's fairly hard to anger her. Interactions Ayan Interacts with the following girls: Trivia • Ayan's name is Somali origin, and means Honored, Respected. • She works as an administrative waiter in a coffee store along with Mikoto • She is also Mikoto's best friend in school • Ayan's Senior is Aria Ohashi • She's a genius in PCs. and learns really fast how to do stuff • Her voice is quite high pitched. but when she sings. it sounds relatively deep. • She sometimes volunteers as a priestess in the goddess's temple. • Her ring is her seal. she would do everything to get it back. she has also a sentimental bond to that ring • Ayan is considered a Bisexual. she tends to choose boys though. • She has a tattoo on her ankle. as said in one of her intimate stories. she'd rather not reveal it to someone she doesn't trust. • Ayan doesn't tend to put nail-paint.... but when she does. it's mostly a french manicure. or gentle colors. • When she sleeps. her ring is used as a toe ring.